


Advent Treasures Day 1: Greeting A New Moment

by Deathangelgw



Series: Supernatural Advent Treasures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Sam always wonders why Dean stops when the first snow falls.





	Advent Treasures Day 1: Greeting A New Moment

Title: Advent Treasures 1/25: Greeting a New Moment.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by meanie people...wah!

Warnings: AU, fluff, angst, dark, sap.

Pairings: none outside of brotherly love!

Rating: PG for hinted gore

Summary: The first snow is always a time to start over.

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

Ever since he could remember, Sam Winchester would always watch for the first snowfall, for that was when his brother would show a side of himself that was rarely seen. Whether they were inside on a day that was cloudy and begged for them to just lounge around and watch cartoons or if they were on a hunt later on in the lives, Dean would always stop when it began to snow and seem to commune with the white flakes.

 

That was why when, after dealing with two zombies of kids who had thought necromancy would be a cool new clique, Dean stopped and looked up as the overcast skies began releasing tiny white snowflakes to cover the cold hard ground. Sam watched as Dean's eyes closed and he became still, just breathing quietly with his hands held loosely at his sides as he stood under the falling snow. There was never any pain or sorrow on Dean's face, but there was also no excitement or accomplishment as there usually was after a successful hunt. All that was on the chiseled face that Sam held dear was peace.

 

He never knew what it was for or why Dean would do it on the first snowfall, but whenever it happened, it was as if the earth stood still with them to appreciate the calm that swept over the world. It didn't matter that he was covered in gore or that a dismembered arm was clinging to his leg in a last desperate act towards freedom. All that mattered was that it seemed to bring peace.

 

It never lasted long, perhaps five minutes at most before Dean was hustling them to work, either cleaning up or heading for the Impala to return to the hotel. But it always made Sam wonder just what was Dean doing. This year was no different and he wanted to know, but he kept his own peace until they had arrived at the hotel through the snow that was already falling thickly, covering the road in a light coat of white.

 

Once they had parked and had gotten out, Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, catching his brother's attention. When Dean looked over with a questioning look, he smiled a bit before asking, "Why do you always stop when the snow starts to fall?"

 

Dean glanced up at the sky for a few minutes and Sam was almost sure that his brother wouldn't answer when Dean whispered, "The first snow is like a new start. A fresh clean slate before the new spring comes to start all over. It's kinda calmin', ya know?" He then glanced at Sam, flashed his roguish grin before clapping Sam on the shoulder, and grabbed his bag. "Come on, geek boy. Need to clean up," he ordered gruffly before heading inside.

 

Thoughtful, Sam watched his brother go inside as the snow continued to float down around him, coloring his hair white as it landed. He smiled then and nodded. "A new start. I like that..." he murmured as he took up his own bag and followed his brother inside. In their life, they could always use a fresh start.

 

The END!

 


End file.
